


Heat

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Sticky, Teasing, restriction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron hadn't thought it was really possible to take two spikes at once, but Optimus and Ratchet insist on teaching him something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> [HE DIDN’T BELIEVE ME](http://mighty-megatron.tumblr.com/post/94465737306/inu-human-a-few-of-these-do-not-apply-to-me) AND[ NOW HERE WE ARE](http://mighty-megatron.tumblr.com/post/94468862921/awwww-dont-be-so-modest-i-bet-you-could-take-two)
> 
> I really love messing with rp blogs

Megatron opens his mouth, but a thin groan escapes him rather than the impatient snarl he’d intended.

"Shhh," Optimus hushes him, hugging the gray mech’s chassis tighter while Ratchet works.

The medic smirks, rubbing one of Megatron’s thighs as he works the first digit into the mech’s already filled valve. It had taken some doing, but he and Optimus had finally gotten the warlord’s arms pinned to his sides before the Prime had braced his pedes against the berth and hooked Megatron’s thighs on his own, keeping the mech spread wide as he was carefully slid down onto the Prime’s spike. Megatron hopes they hadn’t noticed how lubricant had practically flowed from his valve when he’d tested the Prime’s hold and found it too strong for him to break.

No doubt Megatron had expected to overload then. Instead, Ratchet and Optimus had set themselves to teasing the mech. Sometimes the medic would suck on the tip of Megatron’s spike while Optimus rubbed the rim of his valve. Other times the Prime would stroke his spike while Ratchet worked Optimus to overload.

_Optimus._

_**Not him**._

At his outraged shout when he felt the Prime’s fluid flood his valve, Ratchet had  _chuckled_ and assured him it for better lubrication later. Optimus had pressed two of his digits into Megatron’s mouth to interrupt his infuriated and frustrated curses.

"See, raising your charge without letting you overload has heated your valve and now it can stretch for us," Ratchet informs the warlord.

Megatron isn’t sure the frustration is worth it, but then Ratchet wriggles a second digit into him as Optimus removes his fingers from his mouth and pulls his helm to the side, leaving his neck vulnerable to the Prime’s mouth.

"Have you ever been filled by two spikes at once, Megatron?" the Prime asks, nipping at the gray mech’s neck. "Would you like us to move in tandem so you can feel how empty you are without us, and then immediately feel full again? Or should we adopt an alternating rhythm so you always have a spike in your perfect valve?"

"Not to worry," Ratchet pipes up before the mech can even groan as a fresh surge of heat crashes through his frame, and he pops two of the digits on his other hand into Megatron’s mouth now. "We have plenty of time to do both. Suck."

Megatron barely has time to comply before Ratchet  _pulls_  his valve open, and it makes a wet ‘squelch’ as air rushes in. The warlord twists his frame in surprise, and Optimus tightens his grip while spreading his legs even farther apart. Belatedly, the gray mech remember that he’s supposed to be sucking on Ratchet’s digits, not just moaning around them.

Ratchet chuckles, “I think that’s sufficient.”

Digits are gone from his mouth and valve before one wraps itself around the base of his spike. Megatron can’t stop the shiver that runs through his frame now. As effortlessly as Optimus has held him immobile while he and the medic have tormented him, it’s little wonder he’d be willing to beg if that’s what it took to earn his overload.

"Watch," Optimus commands, and the gray mech’s optics snap open just in time to see Ratchet’s spike spread his valve open.


End file.
